MISTAKE
by Gigids
Summary: Tetsuya hanyalah orang yang biasa saja, mulai dari profesi hingga kehidupan. Hingga sebuah kesalahan mengantarkannya pada sesuatu yang fatal. AKAKURO. Fluff&Romance. Selamat membaca!


**SWEET-MISTAKE**

…

Ketika terjadi kesalahan, jangan langsung menamai kau gagal. Siapa yang tahu bahwa memang itu jalan yang ditunjukkan Tuhan?

…

Udara di siang hari ini begitu panas. Hawanya hampir melelehkan benda-benda bertekstur keras. Salah satunya watak Tetsuya yang biasanya rajin, menjadi malas. Kepalanya pusing tidak karuan, inginnya segera ke kantin membeli minuman, atau setidaknya sesuatu yang menyegarkan. Matanya melirik jam, 11.58, 2 menit sebelum jam makan siang. Tetsuya yang biasanya ke _pantry_ sendirian, memilih mengajak teman.

Ponsel bertubuh tipis diambil tanpa sedikitpun mengangkat tenaganya yang hampir habis. Mencari kontak beberapa temannya yang memang sudah akrab dan menyandang _title_ sahabat. Namun karena saking malasnya, Tetsuya memilih lewat _chat_ yang sebelumnya.

 **Me**

Ayo makan. 11.59 AM

Satu menit, dua menit, tiga menit berlalu tanpa balasan. Bel istirahat pun sudah berbunyi kencang. Ponsel kembali diambil dan dilihat lagi kemudian. Tetap tak ada getar tanda ada pesan. Sebodo lah, Tetsuya sudah tidak tahan. Lagipula bisa saja sahabatnya malah sudah ke _pantry_ duluan, mengingat kerakusannya sedikit mengerikan jika berhubungan dengan makanan.

Dan Tetsuya masih tidak sadar, telah terjadi sebuah kesalahan yang cukup fatal.

…

Disclaimer :

Kuroko No Basuke _by_ Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original Story _by_ Gigids

Warning :

T

AKAKURO

Shounen-ai

Fluff&Romance

Out of character

…

Suasana _pantry_ , semarak seperti biasa. Apalagi kala istirahat tiba. Ada yang membawa bekal, membeli makanan, atau hanya sekedar merokok di pojokan. Selebihnya memang kebanyakan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama teman, seperti bergosip tentang teman kerja maupun atasan yang galak atau pelitnya tidak ketulungan.

Mengambil bangku seperti biasa, Tetsuya mulai menyantap hidangannya. Tak peduli lagi tentang sahabatnya yang belum datang entah mengapa. Hingga ketenangannya terusik begitu mendapati kursi depannya diisi seseorang entah siapa.

Berambut merah, bermata heterokrom yang menawan berpadu dengan seraut wajah yang tampan. Akashi Seijuro, sang pemilik perusahaan.

Tetsuya menelan ludahnya sedikit berat. Mereka memang pernah berjumpa beberapa kali, tapi ada angin apa hingga sang _CEO_ turun gunung dari ruang pribadinya yang mewah ke _pantry_ yang dikhususkan untuk staff.

Merasa tidak enak, apalagi pandangan para staff yang lain membuat Tetsuya semakin tidak nyaman, membuatnya mengambil makan siangnya dan bergerak.

" _Sumimasen_ , Akashi- _sama_." Tetsuya berusaha sopan meski separuh hatinya menggerutu karena makan siangnya terganggu.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Eh," Tetsuya merasa tidak paham dengan pertanyaan sang atasan, "Mau pindah?"

"Tidak sopan sekali."

Justru dirinya pindah karena merasa tidak enak telah mengganggu makan siang CEO-nya, meski faktanya Tetsuya yang terganggu disana.

"Tapi-"

"Duduk."

Tetsuya kembali duduk pada tempatnya semula, kemudian menatap makan siangnya yang tinggal setengah, perutnya yang tadi lapar, kini malah sudah kenyang. Jadi, rumornya memang benar, berhadapan dengan pemilik perusahaan membuat karyawan mati segan hidup enggan.

"Kau tidak makan?"

"Sudah, Akashi- _sama_."

"Masih setengah. Habiskan jika kau tak mau membuang uang perusahaan."

Tetsuya mengangguk, mencoba menyendok meski sama sekali tidak fokus. Iya sih, dia tahu kalau makanan di _pantry_ sudah di subsidi dari perusahaan, tapi kan ini bukan salahnya juga. Salahkan saja atasannya yang tiba-tiba duduk tanpa diundang.

"Akashi- _sama_ , boleh saya bertanya?"

"Hm?"

"Kenapa bapak-"

"Aku bukan ayahmu."

Tetsuya cemberut, kalau saja Akashi bukan atasannya, sudah Tetsuya _ignite_ _pass_ seperti biasa yang dia lakukan pada sang sahabat.

"Maksud saya, kenapa Akashi- _sama_ makan siang disini?"

"Tidak boleh?"

"Tentu saja boleh, lagipula perusahaan ini milik anda."

"Aku diundang makan siang oleh seseorang."

"Oh," Mulut Tetsuya membulat, hingga mengundang Akashi menyendokkan tomat pada mulut Tetsuya.

"Akashi- _sama_!"

"Jangan buka mulutmu lebar-lebar,"

Ugh, Tetsuya merenggut malu. Pipinya merah bersemu, apalagi ketika bertemu dengan senyum tipis yang menghias wajah tampan Akashi. Lalu semakin memerah begitu teringat bahwa ini..

Ini _indirect_ _kiss_ , bukan?

"Orang itu sudah datang?"

"Sudah, bahkan aku membuatnya menunggu."

"Lalu dimana dia?" Entah mengapa pertanyaan ini bagi Tetsuya terasa sedikit mengganggu.

"Kau ingin tahu sekali, Tetsuya."

"Maaf,"

"Aku tidak masalah sih, aku anggap itu rasa cemburu."

"Ap- Akashi- _sama_ suka bercanda, ya?"

"Tidak, aku selalu serius." Tetsuya bisa melihat seringai yang biasa hadir pada wajah itu menghilang, "Apalagi jika berkaitan dengan seseorang."

"Oh, maafkan saya kalau begitu."

"Kau tidak ingin tahu siapa yang mengundangku?"

"Boleh?"

"Aku sedang baik hati, maka boleh."

"Jadi siapa yang mengundang anda?"

Bibir itu tersenyum sebelum berbicara, "Kau."

Tetsuya menunjuk dirinya sendiri sembari mengreyit, "Saya?"

"Iya, kau mengundangku makan siang."

"Apa? Saya tidak-"

"Cek ponselmu."

Seketika Tetsuya mengambil ponselnya dalam saku, kemudian mengecek aplikasi WA. Kemudian masuk bagian pesannya.

 **Me**

Ayo makan. 11.59 AM

 **Akashi** **say's**

Ayo. 12.15 AM

Ya Tuhan, Tetsuya lupa bahwa terakhir tadi dirinya baru mengirim laporan yang harusnya kepada kepala bagian, namun dikarenakan atasannya sedang perjalanan ke luar kota, akhirnya Tetsuya harus meminta persetujuan dari _CEO_ langsung tanpa perantara. Dan inilah yang menyebabkan pesannya tertukar dengan milik sahabatnya yang persis berada di baris nomer dua.

Pantas saja, sahabatnya tidak hadir dan kini malah Tetsuya makan siang dengan atasannya. Duh, malunya.

"Maaf, Akashi- _sama_ , tadi saya salah kirim."

"Jadi aku adalah tamu yang tidak diundang?"

Entah mengapa Tetsuya bisa melihat aura hitam menguar dari belakang Akashi sana.

"Kau tidak menyukai makan siang bersamaku?"

"Te-tentu saja suka tapi-"

"Bagus." Akashi berdiri, "Aku sudah selesai. Dan mau sampai kapan kau memandangiku, Tetsuya?"

"Eh? Tidak, aku hanya-" Tetsuya gugup sekali hingga tangannya gemetar berulang kali.

"Sebagai balasan, setelah pulang kerja, bersiaplah." Akashi menunduk, mendekatkan diri hingga kedua hidung bertemu, "Aku mengundangmu makan malam, dan kau wajib datang." Lalu ditutup dengan sebuah kecupan pada bibir yang sedari tadi diam.

Ya Tuhan, kalau begini jadinya, bisa-bisa dirinya dan Akashi kembali balikan! Duh, dalam hati Tetsuya merutuk, menyalahkan dirinya yang bekerja satu perusahaan dengan sang mantan.

 _End_.

AN :

Gimana? Semoga terhibur yak^^

Btw, fanfic ini terinspirasi dari kisah _someone_ yang pas ngajak makan siang, salah kirim ke atasan :P

Dan saya langsung kepikiran Akakuro wkwk

Sedikit promosi nih, saya bikin akun IG khusus yang berisi _drabble_ Akakuro dan nggak saya post di fanfiction dikarenakan saya membuatnya berdasarkan gambar Akakuro yang saya dapat dari berbagai sumber. Jika ingin _request_ _drabble_ silahkan kirim gambar yak, akan saya buat sesuai imajinasi saya ^^

Minat dan tertarik membaca silahkan buka & _follow_ gigidsftr

Terimakasih sudah membaca!

 _Sign_ ,

Gigi.


End file.
